Noticing
by clintashainthetardis
Summary: Short little drabbles about Natasha and Clint from the other Avenger's viewpoint. Pure, pointless fluff. Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1 - Bruce

_Hello! So I finally watched _Captain America 2_ and the arrow necklace had me in river of Clintasha feels so I wrote this little drabble. It's very short and pointless but hey, worth a shot. This is my first non-Doctor Who fanfic on this account so reviews and such would be very appreciated! I've also got lots of one shot ideas for these two so you can expect those in the future. Enjoy!_

Dr Bruce Banner noticed a lot of things. He'd noticed, for example, that whenever Tony was working on something new he'd out two sugars instead of one in his morning coffee. He'd also noticed that Steve bought a paper every morning regardless of the headlines, and laid it on the kitchen table for people to read.

The most noticeable change he'd seen however, was in Natasha Romanoff. She was opening up.

He'd noticed how since working with Cap the two had become increasingly close. He noticed that she was more comfortable and willing to engage in jokes when she was with him. He noticed how she shoved him playfully on the arm as a sister might, and how she kept a keen interest in his love life. He noticed her changing.

Bruce had noticed how her and Pepper now giggles quietly together, usually about something Tony had said. He noticed how she was so much more relaxed when surrounded by people than she used to be.

What Bruce noticed most, however, was the difference in her actions when _he_ was around. It wasn't that her mannerisms were drastically different, but it was the little things (and Bruce knew the little things mattered most). He had noticed, for example, how her head quirked up at his voice, or how when Tony told a joke the corners of her mouth would twitch as Clint threw her a wink.

He noticed too, that it was to her that he went first after a mission. He noticed how their arms effortlessly linked together, and how when she pecked him on the cheek it lasted a fraction too long to be friendly. He noticed how when she talked to him her voice lost it's hard edge and became much more gentle and real.

he noticed.

and he wondered when she would.

_Yay! this was just a short little drabble but I thought I might write similar things from other people's viewpoint if you would like. Reviews are greatly appreciated xx_

_Bye lovelies! _


	2. Chapter 2 - Steve

_Hello again! I really wasn't planning to continue this story but this popped into my head (along with so many other ideas) and I figured why not? It's incredibly short and pointless but I hope you like it all the same :)_

Steve's first to realise. Sure, Banner has his suspicions, but Steve's the first one to be dame well sure of it. It's a tiny little thing, but it means all the world.

They're relaxing around the table in Avengers Tower, it's a sweltering hot day and none of them could be particularly bothered to go out (they're sure the world can handle them having one day off), so they're sipping on smoothies and telling stories.

Natasha's wearing a tank top and Steve notices that her bra strap has slipped off and is now hanging around her shoulder. She hasn't realised yet as she's too caught up in Bruce's story, and he doesn't dare point it out to her because a) it'll embarrass her, b) she'll probably kick his ass _for_ embarrassing her and c) it makes him pretty uncomfortable himself.

But while caught up in his little dilemma the problem fixes itself - by way of Clint. Just like that, the strap's gone and hidden back under the tank top in one swift, intimate movement. She doesn't even jump at the contact, it's natural, like it's been done a thousand times before.

And that's when he knows. He'd seen the signs, of course, gathered hints from their discussion, but now he _knows_. Because friends don't just do that and accept it without an ounce of tension. It's proved in his mind that the action's been done before; that such intimate actions are part of a daily routine.

He knows.

He wonders when the other will.

_Hehe I quite like it although I don't know if I can actually see it happening. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and I have a few more one shots coming up, and who knows, I might even have a go at a story with an actual plot! _

_Bye Lovelies! xxx_


End file.
